Fai D. Flowright
'Fai D. Flowright '''is one of the main protagonists in the manga/anime series ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. He is a mysterious, extremely powerful magician from the world of Celes who sought out Yuuko Ichihara at the same time as Syaoran and Kurogane, and became of Syaoran's companions in his quest to save Princess Sakura who had her memories scattered across dimensions in the form of feathers. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa in the Japanese version of the anime and Vic Mignogna in the English version, the former of whom also voices Yashiro Isana, Rokuro Okajima and Waver Velvet. Appearance Fai is a fairly tall, young-looking man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. His usual outfit consists of a blue mink coat with a fluffy hood. Personality Fai is, in many ways, the exact opposite of Kurogane. While Kurogane desires only to return to his country, Kurogane desires to never return to his. Among Syaoran's group of allies, Fai is the most energetic, while being highly enigmatic at the same time. He appears to be happy-go-lucky and good-natured, and acts very carefree. He often teases Kurogane, calling him ridiculous nicknames such as "Kuro-rin" and "Kuro-tan". However, Fai has been shown to be as perceptive and a skilled fighter as Kurogane. He also appears to carry a deep emotional burden, and values his own life very little. In battle, Fai doesn't bother to fight very hard for his life, and will only do so if someone he cares for is in danger. Though he hides his unhappiness well, Kurogane and Mokona are able to sense the disguise. When the former confronts him about it, Fai usually gives very dark and enigmatic answers. His past is a profound motivating factor for his actions and is something Fai cannot seem to overcome; instead he masks it all with a smile. Fai is emotionally distant, refusing to allow anyone to become too close to him. Despite this, Kurogane has noted that the mage has become attached to Syaoran and Sakura. Fai's behavior changes significantly after he becomes a vampire and is forced to regularly drink Kurogane's blood to survive. Fai becomes much colder and very solemn around everyone, and begins addressing Kurogane by his real name in order to try to kill the bond between them, confessing to Yuko that he had 'crossed the line' that he had drawn for himself and become too close to Kurogane. However, after the events in Celes, Fai seems to have gone back to the way he was at the beginning of the series, as he once again addresses Kurogane with strange nicknames, and he seems to give a real smile now. Fai worries about his companions and would go as far as breaking his own personal vows to ensure their safety. Kurogane confronts Fai about this, and states that Fai should figure out what he's doing with his present and future, because his past has nothing to do with either Kurogane or their younger companions. Fai tells Kurogane that he should not worry or care about him, which Kurogane responds with "I don't care about your past. So prepare your current self." After Kurogane leaves, Fai collapses, emotionally exhausted, and states that this is too hard for him. Gallery Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Fai_D._Flowright.png Snapshot20080317210954.jpg|Fai and Sakura A4418146bfe9023488950de66e72c8871384658650_full.jpg 237794.jpg|Fai and Kurogane Tumblr p280h4H4m31tr6wqbo7 1280.png 5d3e71f8d99a3253c8164662fcd6fbb1.jpg Fai_and_chii.jpg Fay_and_Yuui.png Fay_and_Chi.jpg Fai_and_Chii (1).jpg Kuroyuko.jpg Kobato Fai-fay-d-flourite-35843817-800-450.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Siblings Category:Mysterious Category:Vampires Category:Suicidal Category:Scapegoat Category:Cursed Category:Clamp Heroes Category:Wise Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Outright Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Strategists Category:Fighter Category:Reluctant Heroes